A Nightmare Come True
by WhiteIce
Summary: A story of kidnapping, action and love for one's family. Miley's life is turned upside down by a someone who wants to shove Hannah out of the singing business.
1. Chapter 1

WhiteIce here, and I'm going to be trying something a little different with this story. I am now co-writing with Bob the Pigeon 73 for this story. Enjoy! Bob, anything you want to say to the readers?

Bob the Pigeon 73: We, the authors of in order to form a more perfect story, establish ideas; insure the character's immortality. Yeah. So just enjoy the story, because we worked our tails off writing this just for you. 

WhiteIce: We don't own Hannah Montana or the Constitution. One more thing, this takes place after the most recent episode. So Jake is gone for a few months in Romania and he doesn't know that Miley is Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1: Capture

Jake Ryan sat listening to his I-pod, watching the hills of Romania pop up under his airplane.

He smiled as the attractive black haired stewardess brought him his lunch, covered up on a sliver platter. He had to admit, being a movie star did have its advantages.

But, when he lifted the cover of the platter, there was nothing there, except for a note.

It said, _Gotcha_.

The stewardess flashed him an evil grin, full of malice and greed. Just then the pilot came on the speaker.

"Jake Ryan you are the lucky recipient of an invitation to bring down Hannah Montana. Unfortunately, you might not live to tell the tale."

As Jake felt a sharp pain, and gazed into the stewardess's eyes. Everything started to fade into blackness. The last thing he remembered thinking was of a picture of Miley. And it slowly morphed into Hannah Montana.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA 

Miley Stuart sat in her Malibu home, watching a movie. Lily, next to her, was jumping up and down, trying to see around the snoring Oliver, who always fell asleep during "chick flicks."

They were having their annual weekend movie marathon. Miley was just about to push Oliver off the couch, when she noticed her father coming into the room with a suitcase in his hands.

" Well darlin', say goodbye, 'cause the next time you see me, you'll be the biggest pop star in the world. Because I am about to get you a record deal with Inti records. They sell CD's in all languages, and they publish music around the globe."

Lily, with her eyes still glued to handsome young movie star kneeling by his sister's hospital bedside, said, "Never heard of them."

"Well, they're a new kind of record company, but they're going to be big. I'm gonna meet them in Los Vegas for dinner tonight. While I'm away, you and Jackson are going to be watched by Aunt Dolly."

Jackson walked down the stairs at just that moment. "But Dad!" he whined, " I'm sixteen. I'm way to old for a baby-sitter."

"Well son, then you're gonna be doubly disappointed, because I've also asked Roxy to watch you, too."

As soon as the word "Roxy" hit Oliver's ears, he snorted, woke up, grabbed Lily's arm, muttered something about the emergency room, and left as if Roxy was already catapulting him over the beach's cliffs.

Miley laughed and smiled at her dad. "Don't worry, Aunt Dolly will make sure Roxie doesn't get too out of control."

Her father grinned back at her. "Actually, I invited Roxie to baby-sit you so Dolly won't get too out of control."

Little did both of them know that that was the last either of them would see each other for a while.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA 

Mr. Stuart walked into the address the record company had given him, but to his surprise and confusion, saw that it was little more than an old office building. He was just about to double out of there when three men emerged from the shadows. One of them, with a suitcase in his hands, muttered something to the other. Suddenly, a black sack was flung over Mister Stuart's head.

Mr. Stuart struggled to break free, but an unseen pair of arms had wrapped themselves around him. Then he smelled something. It was very overpowering, very intoxicating. What was it? Sweet, yes. Familiar, too. But before he could think further, he fell into a deep sleep, a sleep that he would not be wakened from until it was too late.

After Mr. Stuart had fallen, a shadow stepped from behind the building. It checked his pulse, which was fast but steady, then let his hand fall. And in the dark of night, on that lonely street, the shadow began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Terror Continues

**We don't own Hannah Montana. **

Chapter 2: Continuing The Terror

Miley rocketed into school, running to escape from Roxie and her 6-hour workouts. She grinned as she saw Oliver, waiting for her right by her locker, getting smacked by some girl for a pick-up comment.

Walking up to him, Miley noticed that Lily, who was usually choking herself by laughing so hard at Oliver was gone today. As he rubbed his red cheek, Miley asked him what happened to her.

Oliver shrugged. "All I know is that she got some letter that said she won a free trip to "the greatest skateboarding park in the world". She called me last night about it. I really don't know."

Miley shrugged and as the two of them walked towards class, chatting, a figure watched them from outside the building, grinning. He looked at the blond, unconscious girl with her skateboard tucked under her arm that was in the back of his truck. 3 down, 2 to go.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA 

Aunt Dolly was running around the house by the time Miley got home. In her hands she was carrying bottles of deodorant and about 50 brushes. In the middle of the whole mess, was Jackson, looking as if his death had come about 70 years too early.

Miley had to contain a giggle as Aunt Dolly sprayed Jackson with her perfume.

"Don't you look nice. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, _princess_." She said, pacing around Jackson, to try and get the best view of him.

"Now, Miley, don't you tease your brother. I've got him all spiffed up for a big date tonight."

"The cutest new girl to ever come to our school," Jackson muttered, under his breath as Aunt Dolly began to try and comb his hair, "and our aunt just has to show up and baby-sit us."

Roxy came into the room, took one look and Jackson, and practically exploded. "What are you doing to him, Dolly?! Are trying to make him look like a sissy boy? No girls like sissy boys! Roxy knows!"

Dolly advanced on Roxy, swinging a pink hairbrush like a sword. "I'm just trying to make him look nice! You have a problem with that, take it up with me!"

Just then, an attractive, black haired girl came up to the Stuart's back door and knocked.

Aunt Dolly rushed to open the door, but Roxy grabbed Jackson and pulled him into his bedroom, muttering something about "girly ways."

"Hi, I'm Serena." The girl grinned at Dolly and Miley and walked in.

"Well, young lady, my name is Dolly. And this is Miley." Dolly said, looking around for Jackson. When she finally came to the conclusion that Jackson must have be dragged off by Roxy, she stormed out of the family room.

Serena, trying to ignore the screams of protest from Dolly and Roxy, picked up a magazine from the coffee table. She began to flip through it, until she came to a picture of a brunette with pure white streaks through her hair. She looked to be the same age as Miley was.

Serena gasped with pleasure. "Isn't this Elyon? I love her music!"

Miley grinned forcefully. "Yeah, me too." The truth was, Elyon had been making the music business hard for Miley. Aside from the pointed hints in her interviews that Hannah Montana was a horrible singer, her albums also sold faster than Hannah's did.

Miley was saved from lying through her teeth by Jackson, who grabbed Serena and ran out of the house. Seconds later, Roxy ran after them, or at least tried, because Aunt Dolly slide tackled her halfway to the door. Miley whimpered quietly to herself, she was stuck here for the whole night with these two.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA 

Jackson was in his car, looking at the stars with Serena. He smiled at her and prepared to make his move. He began to move closer and closer to her, and when he was only a couple inches away from her, he began to move his lips closer and closer to hers. Almost there….

Suddenly, Jackson felt a sharp pain in his arm. He suddenly began to convulse, his body wiggling uncontrollably and finally collapsed into Serena's lap. With a final twitch, he lay there, motionless.

Serena smirked as she held up a needle, with only a few drops of purple liquid in it. Just a simple drug, but he would be out of it for days. She motioned to the bushes that almost touched their car, and out of them came two men. With Serena and Jackson moved into the backseat, they began to drive the car out of town.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA 

"Oliver? I need your help!" Miley practically screamed into the receiver.

Oliver, on the beach, looking at the sunset, didn't answer for a while. This kind of thing didn't faze him. He had heard it too many times.

"What is it this time? Evil cousin? Meddling reporter? Which end of the crisis do you need help with?"

"It's Aunt Dolly and Roxy. They keep fighting. Please, please help me!"

"What, and end up in the hospital with a broken backbone?"

"Roxy doesn't mean to do that stuff, she just forgets that you're my friend."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, but this time, you're paying hospital bill."

"See you in 5!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and began to make the trek to Miley's house. It was hard without Lily, because Miley kept coming to him about everything. 'Oh well,' he thought 'she'll be back soon and….'

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in his neck. "Just a mosquito." He told himself. But as he began to walk some more, he felt himself getting woozy, and tripping over himself. He wanted to go to sleep, so bad. Finally, he tripped over a rock and hit his head on its surface. Before he drifted into the blackness that would bring relief from the pain, he pulled something out of his neck. It was a tranquilizer dart. The dart fell from his motionless figures as he drifted into the darkness, to be rescued from the pain, if only for a little while.

The night was still as someone came and dragged him away, into the think, smothering blackness.

WhiteIce: Hey! So what did you think? Please tell us by clicking the review button. Reviews are our friends. Right, Bob?

**Bob the Pigeon 73: Yep. **

**Vanishes n**


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Hannah Montana.**

Miley was mumbling to herself while changing the channels on the TV. "Good for nothing, why didn't he, I can't believe.."

Why hadn't Oliver come to meet her at her house? It was 45 minutes from when he was supposed to be here. Meanwhile, Roxy was looking over Miley's shoulders as she changed the channels. With every click of the remote, Roxy spoke up, determined to keep Miley from the "bad TV."

"No. No. Nada. Nope. NO WAY! Okay, this looks fine."

Miley looked up at Roxie in disbelief. "Roxie, this is for 3 year olds."

"Exactly, there's no way that your daddy can bust me for letting you watch this."

Dolly, coming into the room, said "Where is Robby Ray anyway? He said he would call if he wasn't coming home tonight."

"Maybe he's busy." Miley suggested as she began to flip through the channels again.

"Oh! Oh! Stop here! I've gotta see my soaps."

"You watch soap operas?"

"Yep."

"Roxy, of all the weird things I've known about you this is…."

But Miley's voice trailed off as she gasped at what was on the TV screen.

The announcer, who couldn't care less, said "And in other news, Jake Ryan was reported missing. He never showed up on the set to Romania for his new movie. It appears that he disappeared on the flight over to Romania."

Miley dropped the remote, her eyes open in shock and horror. "Jake…" she whispered.

Dolly instantly went over to Miley and wrapped her arms around the brunette, hugging her. Even Roxy looked concerned for Miley, who was close to tears.

"Maybe you should call that blonde friend that you hang out with. She could help you." She suggested.

Dolly nodded, the first time that night that she had agreed with Roxy. "Lily will be able to help you. She can sleep over."

Miley shook her head, sniffling. "She got a free vacation at a skate park."

"Well, what about that shrimp that keeps getting himself thrown over the ledge?"

"At school he told me he was going to just relax on the beach and watch the stars, but I called him and he said he would be here 45 minutes ago, but he's not here yet."

Roxy jumped up and barked to Dolly to watch Miley and ran outside. A few minutes later, Roxy ran back in, panting and looking panicked.

"We have to get you away from here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Dolly stood up and began to pace around.

"I couldn't find the shrimp along the beach, I looked everywhere. Strange…. Miley don't you see? Oliver disappearing, Lily winning a contest, everybody's disappearing! Everyone that you care about has all of a sudden gone missing in the past 2 days! And I found this on the beach."

Roxie held between her fingers a tranquilizer dart.

"Jackson?" Dolly asked with a slight quiver to her voice. "He's safe, right? I mean, he's on a date."

"Oh, that wasn't no date. Jackson got setup. I told you girls don't like sissy boys. Roxy knows!"

Miley stood up so suddenly that everyone looked at her. She held up her hands. "All right, let's go. We need to find dad and tell him what is going on….."

Her voice trailed off realization, and then it hit her like a cement brick.

"Oh no. The conference. It was a trap, wasn't it?"

She was greeted with an awkward silence and when nobody answered her, she sat down and began to sob. Dolly began to get a suitcase and Roxy sat down with Miley, unsure of what she was going to say to her.

"Listen, we've got to get you away from here. We'll find a little place in another country and…"

"NO!" Miley screamed this loudly, so that even Dolly, who was attempting to fit 20 cases of make-up into a bag, looked up.

"No, no way!" Miley repeated. "I'm not leaving them. I don't know why they're all gone, but I can't just abandon them. I need to find them."

"Miley, there is nothing you can do anymore. Either they were taken because somebody wants something from you, or they want to take you too. I'm your body guard, and your dad left me in charge of you."

Dolly walked forward. "And is anyone remembering me? I was also left in charge of Miley. But this time, I agree with Roxy. C'mon Miley, we need to go pack your things." She grabbed Miley and lead her off to the Hannah closet.

"Okay, sweetie, now where's a window?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if we're going to go after your friends, then we need to get away from _her_."

"But I thought-"

"Listen, I know how it feels to be all alone sometimes, and I won't let you be separated from your family like this. After a while you begin to die on the inside. It's happened to lots of people." Aunt Dolly said while going back into Miley's regular room and opening a window.

"Thanks." Miley said, feeling tears come to her eyes again.

Aunt Dolly waved a hand to show that it was okay. "Don't get all touchy feely on me. Now I've got an address on where your dad was going, all we've got to do is go to that and see if we can find any clues."

The two of them slipped out of the window just as Roxie walked into Miley's room.

"I've been thinking that we should go to Antarctica. Those kidnappers would never find us there."

She stopped and looked around for a moment, then looked over at the open window. "Oh, no. You did not try to run from Roxie. Roxie sees all!" With that she cannel- balled out the window, just as Dolly and Miley pulled away in Dolly's car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Chapter 4- Awake

As Jake Ryan awoke, his head was thrown into an unimaginable pain. He attempted to reach up with his hands, but found they were bound behind his back. He couldn't see a thing, nothing but blackness. He heard other breathing close by, slow and even. He was startled when something next to his shoulder moved, and the breathing became rapid. He tried to remember what had happened, but his head hurt even more. Then it came back to him. The plane, the pilot's voice, Miley….Miley! Hannah Montana? His mind was so confused. He rolled his head, trying to clear it.

Lily was sitting bolt upright. She couldn't see, and she couldn't talk, but she felt a presence next to her, and the thought that she wasn't alone comforted her a bit. Her mind ran over what little she could recall from the morning. Or was it yesterday? Two days ago? She had no sense of time. The skate park man. He had done this. She was going to meet him outside the school, and he had grabbed her. Her mind was a whirl of colors as she replayed her kidnapping over and over in her mind. The gun…but she was alive. At least, for now. But no doubt that could change in a heartbeat. No, Lily, No! Don't think like that. Don't say goodbye. Don't say goodbye…

Mr. Stuart was hardly awake. That sweet, sickly scent still lingered with him. He could see only a blend colors, no clear images. Was he alone? Miley….record deal…Dolly…Mohawk. What had happened? Ahh…his head. His arms felt like lead, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't lift them. If he cold walk, he knew his feet would turn to goop and his legs would become jelly. So, so tired. 'I must not fall asleep, I must not fall…..'

Oliver awoke. Where was he? Aunt Millie's? Sure smelled like it. Hey, maybe Grandma brought cookies. He reached out…nothing. Some "family get together." A noise. What was that?! A crackling fire. Soon it'd be time to have smores'.

Jackson snored.

HANNAHMONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA

Miley fell in and out of sleep. In her waking moments she noticed they were getting closer and closer to their destination. When she was asleep her mind's eye presented a blur of images. There was Jake! Lily, Oliver…and a person in black. There was a cruel, sinister laugh. Her family and friends were in trouble! And always the laugh. Her friends and family were calling to her: "Miley, Miley…"

"Miley! Miley! Wake up, darlin'! We're here!" Dolly shook Miley violently.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Miley lashed out at her unseen force until she woke. "Oh Aunt Dolly, I'm so sorry! I saw…I thought…"

"Ohhh, don't worry about it. We gotta get to looking for them clues!" Dolly steeped aside, and pulled Miley out of the car.

Miley stared up at the dark building. "Are you sure this is the right address?"

"It's the address your daddy gave me. And he's never failed me before." She paused, rethinking what she'd said. "At least, he's never failed me when it's important."

Dolly and Miley were doubled over, searching the ground for any evidence that may still be there from the past few nights. There was a crunching sound, and Aunt Dolly stood up, a look of triumph on her face.

She bent her knee and took something off the heel of her boot. It was a scrap of paper, a special kind of paper. Slightly glossy, and very colorful. Miley knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't place where. She took it from Dolly's hands, and examined it closely. She knew what it was, but she couldn't think.

There was little besides color on the scrap of paper, but they could see a small statement in bright red ink it said: …on's fan club. Obviously, the ..on had been cut off, but there was also a phone number.

Dolly held the paper high, like a trophy, "Never underestimate the power of fashionable boots." She reached into her hair and started pulling at it.

"Aunt Dolly, I don't think this is the best time to your hair," Miley said, just as Dolly succeeded in pulling out her cell phone.

Miley punched in the phone number and pressed her ear to the speaker of the phone, and as they waited for whoever it was to answer, they focused their thoughts, as if the more they concentrated on the phone, the fast someone would pick up.

As they listened to the ringing on the other end of the line, they didn't notice the shadow that emerged from the alleyway. It wasn't until they felt the breath on their necks that they turned, and Dolly's face opened into a scream that would never be released….

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA

"Never fear, ROXIE is here!" Roxie shouted.

But she realized too late that she was shouting at an empty street.

"Dang, they're gonna do DOUBLE Roxie time!" And with that, she hopped back into the cab, and drove off.

**Bob the Pigeon 73: So, like it or love it, it doesn't matter unless you tell us! And for those of you who are a little confused about Oliver, he's just hallucinating. **

**WhiteIce: Yep, what the pigeon said, and thanks to everybody who reviewed! **


End file.
